Snow plows of the type having a wing mounted for pivoting movement on one or both of the ends of the blade of the snow plow are known. One example of such a plow is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,227, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and hereby incorporated by reference herein. The '227 patent discloses a plow having a plow blade and a pair of plow wings pivotally mounted at opposite ends of the plow blade. The wings are pivotable between a forwardly angled position relative to the plow blade and an aligned position relative to the plow blade. Various mechanisms, both mechanical and hydraulic, are provided for pivoting the trailing wing from the forwardly angled position to the aligned position as the blade end to which the trailing wing is mounted is pivoted toward the vehicle.
It is desirable to provide an improved plow with pivoting blade wing(s).